Alone
by VampireFan01
Summary: Elena moved in with Stefan a year ago, She is still friends with Damon, will it become to much for Stefan to handle? Please Read and review! Stefan and Elena OR Damon and Elena?
1. Chapter 1

_(I couldn't help myself, I got another idea and I wanted to write…I hope you enjoy, remember to review) I rated it M to be safe because descriptions are my best friend when I write. (LOL) _

Alone

Chapter: 1

**Stefan's POV:**

**It has been one year since Elena moved in with me. I'm happy she did, I love waking up with her beside me and failing asleep beside her. **

**She has been talking to my brother an awful lot lately. She tells me they are just friends, I trust her but I don't trust him. "Ready to go my sweet?" I asked stepping behind the couch.**

"**Of course, Bye Damon." She answered waving to Damon and came to stand beside me.**

**I kissed her on the forehead and said, "I will be out in a second." She nodded and walked out to the car. I stared at Damon and was about to open my mouth when Damon interrupted,**

"**I know little brother, history will not repeat itself." Damon said mocking me, "Don't worry we're just friends." He turned to pour himself a glass of scotch.**

"**As long as you know." Still not trusting him I walked out of the house to met Elena in the car. **

**Damon's POV:**

**I downed my scotch and poured myself another glass. Stefan's been telling me the same story everyday since Elena moved in. He sounds like a broken record. Maybe he should try to be more fun and he wouldn't have to worry so much. I laughed to myself, Stefan fun, never going to happen. The closest thing I ever saw to "fun Stefan" was when he was drinking human blood; I couldn't keep him like that because the council was back on red alert. **

**Elena's POV:**

**I know my friendship with Damon is worrying Stefan, I don't know why. I love him and only him. I don't have any other feeling for Damon other than brotherly. **

"**I love you Stefan." I said after fifteen minutes of silence, "You know that right? Nothing can ever change that."**

"**I love you too, more than you can ever imagine." We continued to drive.**

**What he just told me made me feel that he trusted me but it was clear that he did not trust Damon. Everything has been normal around the house, as normal as normal can be living with two vampires. "Stefan, I know you are worried about Damon and my friendship, he hasn't tried anything, he's been as good as Damon ever was." I tried to explain so he would stop worrying all the time. **

"**That is what you may think Elena, but he is not to be trusted, he is always plotting something." He said finally pulling into the parking lot of the movie theatre. **

**We walked inside and got our tickets. Stefan got some popcorn and soda while I went to the restroom to freshen up a bit. **

**I met him outside of theatre three; we went inside and took our seats. I kissed Stefan softly on the lips as the lights dimmed and the familiar reminder to silence your cell phones came on the screen. The theatre filled with cell phone lights from everybody remembering at the last minute to turn their phones on vibrate. **

**Two hours later we joined the crowed in leaving the theatre. I drank the last sip of my soda and threw it away. Stefan took my hand and we walked back to the car. He kissed me softly on my forehead before he opened my door. He went to his side of the car, got in and drove off.**

**Thirty minutes later we arrived back at the boarding house, in a flash Stefan was at my door opening it for me. I smiled and he kissed me sweetly on the lips before we went inside. He put his arm around me and I cuddled into his chest as we walked inside. "Well, if it isn't the love birds, did you two have fun?" Damon smirked. **

"**Hello Damon." Stefan Stared at him. I pulled him up stairs and away from his brother. **

A/N: Did you like it?

Should I continue?


	2. Good bye

_**Alone**_

_**Chapter: 2**_

_**Stefan's POV:**_

_**Elena dragged me away from my brother, it was as if she knew what I was thinking. I love him, he is my brother but he is so irritating, sometimes I wish I could just smack that grin off his face permanently. **_

"_**I'm going to take a shower." She said once we got to our room. I nodded and went to lie on the bed. I heard the water start to fill the bathtub and Elena was singing a song I was not familiar with. I just laid their trying not to think, letting each individual sound mold to one another; the sound of running water, Elena singing, crickets outside, and the TV down stairs. **_

_**Elena's POV:**_

_**The warm water of the shower was washing away my worries, most of them. No matter what I do, I cannot stop thinking about how worried Stefan is over my friendship with Damon. **_

_**I got out of the shower and dried off. I combed my hair and put on a pair of black short and a maroon tank top. **_

_**Stefan was lying on the bed looking as if he is studying the patterns on the ceiling. I snuck over and crawled on top of him, I pressed my lips to his but, he did not return the pressure. "Stefan, what's wrong?" He sat up and I sat beside him.**_

_**Stefan's POV:**_

_**This was it, I had to talk to her, we had no secrets, so we will talk this over. I took a deep breath and began, "Elena, he is not to be trusted." I knew that she knew whom I was talking about.**_

"_**I know he doesn't have the cleanest record but, he changed."**_

"_**How can you believe that? He doesn't change. He doesn't care about anybody but himself. He is a self loving, egotistical, maniac." I met for it to come out in a normal tone but without realizing it, I yelled it, which caused Elena to get angry.**_

"_**Stefan, stop saying things like that. I love you and only you, Damon and I are just friends." She was trying to remain in calm but, I can see it in her eyes, she was mad. "He does care, he saved me when I crashed my car, he helped when you were fighting with the addition to human blood, -"**_

_**I know it was mean to interrupt her but; I did not want to hear any more. "One, he took you to Georgia-"**_

"_**I needed to get away Stefan after finding the picture." She interrupted.**_

"_**Two, I didn't ask for anybody's help, especially his, I was fine, I had everything under control."**_

"_**Then why did you hurt Amber?"**_

"_**Elena, I have to go. I will be back, I don't know when. I have to clear my thoughts. **_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Good bye Elena and remember I love you." I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. **_

_**I could hear her footsteps following me and her yelling, "Stefan don't, I'm sorry, please come back."**_

_**I broke my heart, the way she was begging for me to stay. I couldn't, I had to clear my thoughts or it would harm our relationship more than what I am doing now. I turned towards her and said, "I will be back soon my love." **_

"_**Stefan why?" She chocked.**_

_**I couldn't look back or I would break, I knew what I had to do. I opened the door slowly remembering everyday that Elena and I had together, except for tonight I hated seeing her upset. **_

"_**Take care of her Damon but, don't do anything you'll later regret." I whispered so only my brother could hear. I know he couldn't be trusted but, something inside of me told me to say it, my conscience maybe.**_

_A/N: Was it any good?_

_Stefan's message to Damon, what do you think?_

_Sorry for the Damon bashing, it's something I thought that Stefan would do in their argument. (I don't believe those things about Damon myself.)_


	3. Stay

Alone

Chapter: 3

**Elena's POV:**

"**Stefan, come back, we can work this out together." I ran outside after him but he was already gone. I fell to my knees on the grass and let the tears I've been holding back fall.**

**I sat there for five minutes crying until I felt an arm around my shoulder, I was hoping it was Stefan. I turned my head to see two crystal blue eyes looking back at me, it was Damon. "Come inside or you'll catch a cold." He said helping me up.**

**I followed him inside and made my way upstairs but not to Stefan's and my room but, to the guest room across the hall and lay on the soft bed in the middle of the room until I fell asleep.**

**Stefan's POV:**

**I ran to Philadelphia, and now I am sitting in a dinghy little apartment like a school boy. I deserve it after leaving. **

**I didn't tell Elena the whole truth of why I left. I do think she is spending to much time with my brother and I think he can't be trust but, that's not all of it, when we were at the theatre, I ran into another vampire who said he would kill Elena if I didn't leave. I had to leave to keep her safe. I had to put all my faith in my untrustworthy brother. That thought made me shutter. **

**Elena's POV:**

"**Elena, Elena!" Someone was shaking me. **

"**Oh my God, Damon." I sat up right breathing hard.**

"**Why were you screaming?"**

"**Nightmare." **

"**Care to share?" **

"**Not right now." I answered lying back down on the bed. **

"**Okay, later then." He said turning to leave. **

"**Damon, please don't go." I could see the confusion in his eyes by the moonlight that was streaming through the window. He slowly walked back towards the bed and laid down beside me. "Good night Damon." I said quietly. He turned and put an arm around my waist. I laid there for a second until I fell into a dreamless sleep.**

**Stefan's POV:**

**I laid there in bed studying the patterns on the ceiling, not able to sleep a wink. I'm worried about Elena. I did what the psychotic vampire asked but, what if he still kills her? Maybe I should call her and check on her. No, that's going to hurt her and me even more, I can't do that. **

**After laying there for hours worrying about her and debating whether or not I should call her I finally fell asleep, tears in my eyes. I love her, I hope she will forgive me for leaving when I return, whenever that is. **

**A/N: **Some of you were wondering about Delena so I added this scene.

About the psychotic vampire Stefan was talking about, you will here more about him later.

Hope the chapter was good.


	4. Morning

Alone

Chapter: 4

**Elena's POV:**

**There was no sun shining outside. **_**Great, a day to match my mood**_** I thought sarcastically as I woke up. Damon's arm was still around me. Damon was still asleep so, I gently moved his arm from my waist so I could get up. Damon stirred and said, "Morning."**

"**Good morning," I gave him a weak smile, "I didn't mean to wake you."**

"**Its okay and Elena, why did you want me to stay last night?"**

**Why did he have to ask that? I don't know why I asked him to stay last night. "Well, I-I d-didn't want to have another nightmare." He grinned and started to walk out of the room. "Thank you." I called after him. **

"**Anytime." He winked and walked away. **

**I got out of bed and walked across the hall to the room I shared with Stefan so I could change my clothes. As soon as I walked in, I felt tears swell in my eyes. I buried my head in my hands and let the tears fall. **

**Damon's POV:**

**Last night she was screaming, now she is crying. How can my brother leave her like this? **

"**Elena, don't cry." I put an arm around her shoulder. **

"**I'm sorry Damon," she cried into my shoulder, "he left me when I thought he loved me."**

**I let her cry into my shoulder until she felt better. "I'm going to see Bonnie, maybe she can tell me where Stefan has gone." She chocked out.**

"**I will go with you." I volunteered. **

"**Thank you Damon but, she doesn't like you so it's not a good idea."**

"**Okay, make sure you ask why too."**

"**What do you mean? I know why he left."**

"**Think Elena, if he left you because he was worried about our friendship, why would he leave you alone with me." **

"**Your right, he must have left for another reason."**

**Elena's POV:**

**I walked into the closet to change into a pair of jeans and a light blue top. I walked out and Damon was leaning against the door jam with his arms folded across his chest. **

**Ignoring him I walked over to the dresser, ran a brush through my hair, and let it lay flat against my back. I put the brush back on the dresser and took a last look in the mirror. As I turned around Damon was standing behind me, a little to close for comfort. He leaned in as if he was going to kiss me but instead he whispered in my ear, "Bye," sending shivers down my spine. When I looked up, he was gone.**

**I grabbed my bag and car keys and went down stairs and sure enough, there was Damon sitting on the couch with a glass of red liquid. **

**I grabbed my umbrella from behind the door because the clouds were beckoning for it to rain. "Bye." I called back to Damon as I walked out of the door. **

**I started my car and started to drive to Bonnie's. Twenty minutes later, I arrived at Bonnie's house. I knocked on the door and Bonnie's mom answered it. **

"**Hi Mrs. Bennett, is Bonnie here?"**

"**Hello Elena, I'm sorry Bonnie isn't here right now, she is at The Grill."**

"**Thank you Mrs. Bennett, Good bye."**

"**Your welcome, good bye Elena."**

**I walled back to my car, started it, and drove off to The Grill. **

**A/N: **Hope you liked it.


	5. The spell

Alone

Chapter: 5

**Elena's POV:**

**I arrived at The Grill a few minutes after leaving Bonnie's. I parked the car and saw Caroline walking out of the door. "Elena, how are you?" Caroline chimed as I climbed out of my car. **

"**I'm good. What about you Caroline." I lied. **

"**Really well thank you, I have to go met my mom, bye Elena." Caroline said walking past me. I nodded and walked into The Grill and saw Bonnie sitting at the counter talking to Matt. **

"**Hi Bonnie, Matt." I said walking up to the counter. **

"**Hey Elena." They said simultaneously. **

"**Can I get you anything?" Matt asked.**

"**Just a coke, thank you." Matt turned and got a glass. I turned to Bonnie with the **_**'we have to talk'**_** look in my eyes.**

**Matt came back with my Coke, I dug into my bag and paid. "Thank you Matt." I said walking to a nearly deserted part of the restaurant with Bonnie following. **

"**What's wrong?" She asked.**

"**Stefan he," I felt tears swell behind my eyes again, I did my best not to let them fall. "He left and I want your help to tell me where he went and why." After I was done, I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. **

"**Elena, I'm so sorry." She came to sit beside me.**

"**Bonnie will you please help me?" I took a deep breath trying to get myself under control. **

"**I-I can't. It's not that easy. You don't know what it's like to be opened up to everything around you and beyond you."**

"**Please Bonnie I have to know if he is okay. Please."**

**It took a few minutes before she responded. "Let's go."**

"**My car's out front." I said almost jumping out of my seat with excitement. **

**She followed me outside to my car and got in. I drove back to her house so we can find out where Stefan went and why. **

**As we arrived at her house the clouds gave, away to the rain they were threatening us with all day. I opened my umbrella and went to the other side to get Bonnie. She stepped out of the car and we walked to the front door where we were greeted by her mom. "We are going upstairs." Bonnie said walking inside. I closed my umbrella and laid it on the porch before following Bonnie upstairs. **

**When I got upstairs, Bonnie was sitting on her bed holding a brown book that looked rather worn. "Thank you Bonnie." I said walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind me. She nodded and got two candles from her bookshelf. **

**She sat the candles about two inches across from each other and lit them. She motioned for me to sit behind one of the candles while she sat behind the other, I did so. She took my hands in hers over the flame of the candle and started to say words I did not understand. I looked at the flame of the candle, and it was growing taller and stronger. **

"**Close your eyes." She whispered. **

**She started to chant different words now, stronger than before. I felt hope, I was going to know where Stefan was, I am going to get him back. **

**All hope was lost when she tapped me on the shoulder and looked at with her sad brown eyes. "I'm sorry Elena; it like someone is keeping me from contacting Stefan on from locating him. I don't know what happened."**

"**It's okay Bonnie, you did your best. I better get going, it's getting dark." I took a look at the clock on Bonnie's bedside table and it read 8:45. **_**Wow, she had been trying hard on these spells.**_** I thought to myself as I got off the floor. "Bye Bonnie." I called from the door. **

"**Bye Elena, I'm sorry again." **

"**It's okay Bonnie, you need some rest, and you worked hard." She nodded. I closed her door as I walked out.**

**A/N: **Please Review!

Sorry for the lack of Damon in this chapter.


	6. The mall

Alone

Chapter: 6

**Elena's POV:**

**Fifteen minutes later I arrived back at the boarding house and was greeted by Damon, "Well, what did you figure out?"**

"**Nothing, she said it felt like someone was blocking her." I answered walking past him into the house. **

"**Looks like little saint Stefan don't want to be found."**

**I turned to face him and he was inches away from me. "Maybe it's someone else." I said as I found myself staring at his lips. **

"**What makes you say that?" **

"**There is always someone else." I answered changing my stare from his lips to his clear blue eyes. **

**A smirk grew on his face and he asked, "Need anyone to help you sleep tonight?" **

"**No, I'm good." I said as Damon was leaning closer to me. Was he going to kiss me? I was frozen in place and I felt my heart race. **

**I felt his breath against my ear as he whispered, "Good night Elena, if you change your mind you know where I am." His voice and his breath sent shivers down my spine. Damon went up stairs, I let out a shaky breath before going upstairs.**

**I went into my old room and changed into black shorts and a pink tank top, lay on the bed and grabbed my dairy.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Sorry I haven't been keeping you update on everything that has been going on lately. First, Stefan left me. He said it was because I was spending too much time with Damon but, Damon brought up a good point, why would he leave me alone with him if he left because he was worried about are friendship. I went to Bonnie today to ask her to contact Stefan but she couldn't, she said it felt like someone was blocking her. **_

_**It hurt for a while since Stefan left but, I think I am finial getting over it. I am in the room that I shared with Stefan and I am not crying. The first night and morning that's all I seemed to do was cry. Damon came in that night because I was screaming, I asked him to stay. Why, I don't really know but, he helped. I must go to sleep now.**_

_**Elena**_

**I put my diary back in the drawer of the bedside table, rolled over and went to sleep. **

**The next morning the sun was shining as I woke up. I felt energized. I reached for my phone on the bed side table and sent a text to Bonnie.**

_Want to go to the mall? Elena_

**I started to get up when my phone buzzed a new message from Bonnie,**

I can't, I have to see Grams. Bonnie

**I let out a sigh and got out of bed. "Morning Kitten, what are doing?" Asked a velvet voice from the door way.**

**It was Damon; he was leaning against the door jam with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at the name he called me and answered, "I was just asking Bonnie to go to the mall but, she can't make it. Caroline is going to be with Matt all day." I walked to the closet and changed into a pair of jeans and a dark purple top. When I walked out Damon was still standing in the doorway. I walked to the dresser and ran a brush threw my hair. **

"**I will go with you." He volunteered.**

"**That's nice of you." I smiled walking towards the door. Damon grabbed my hand and lead me down stairs and out to his car. He opened the door for me and I climbed inside. He ran to the driver side and we drove to the mall.**

**When we got their, I went to American Eagle and picked out a few pairs of jeans and tops and went to try them on. **

**Damon's POV:**

**I rested on the couch outside the change room. A few seconds later a guy with messy blonde hair sat next to met. "Leave her or I will kill her and you." The guy said in a menacing threat. **

"**Never threat me or touch her." I reached for his neck but he grabbed my hand before I could, laughed and disappeared.**

**Elena's POV:**

**I walked out of the Change room and saw Damon's face. His eyes dark and the veins under his eyes very defined. "Damon," I whispered. "What's wrong?" I slowly walked towards him as he regained control. **

**He pulled me close and whispered, "I will never leave you." A strange feeling went through me as he pulled away. I went to pay for my clothes and we walked out. **

**A/N: **Please Review!


	7. At home

Alone

Chapter: 7

**Elena's POV:**

**We drove the all the way back to the boarding house in silence. It was an uneasy silence, something happened at the mall to frighten Damon and nothing frightens him. **

**When we got to the boarding house I climbed out of the car and followed Damon inside. He went to the kitchen; I sat my bags down on the couch and went in the kitchen behind him. He was downing a bag of blood when I walked in. "Damon, what happened?" I asked nonchalantly, leaning against the counter. He looked at me, threw his blood bag away and started to walk out. I touched his shoulder and said, "Damon, please tell me." He turned to face me, his blue eyes burning holes through me. He was walking closer to me; I was slowly walking backwards, not out of fear, out of instinct. **

**My back hit the counter; he was standing inches away from me. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears so; I knew it sounded like a jackhammer to him. "I don't know who it was, he threaten my life and yours if I didn't leave you. I will never leave you Elena." He whispered. I looked into his eyes forgetting what I was about to say to him. **

**He was leaning into me and I was subconsciously leaning into him, the moment his lips touched mine I saw fireworks. It was perfect, the way our lips molded together. I felt him run his tongue softly against my bottom lip; I opened my mouth and gave him access. My knees were going weak. Somehow he knew this, I felt him run his hands down my thighs, which caused me to shiver, and picked me up and put me on the counter never breaking the kiss. He was now kissing down my jaw and neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer. I pulled him back to my lips and deepened the kiss. Before I knew what I was doing, I was trying to take off his leather jacket. Damon froze against my lips and asked, "Are you sure?"**

"**Yes." I answered. Before I finished the thought, my back was against the black sheets of his bed. He was running his hands up my shirt and taking it off. He was kiss down my neck, shoulders, and down to my waist. He undid my pants and pulled them off. I reached up and undid the buttons on his shirt and pulled it over his shoulders to reveal his muscular chest. I traced my fingers down his chest to his belt and undid it. I pulled down his pants as he kissed my lips again.**

**Stefan's POV:**

"**I can't take this any more." I shouted aloud. I need to go back home. I can't stay here forever and hide. She needs to know the truth of why I left. I can't protect her from here. She needs to know that I someone threatened me by killing her if I didn't leave. I am afraid that he is still larking out there, waiting to kill her. **

**I walked down stairs and paid for the latest rent that was due and told them that I was leaving. I walked out the doors happy to be able to go home. **

**I ran to the airport. "When is the next flight to Mystic Falls?" I asked the women behind the desk.**

"**In one hour, would you like a ticket?" She said smiling.**

"**Yes please." I said handing her the cash for the ticket. **

**I walked out of the airport to hunt and got back forty five minutes later. I sat down and grabbed a magazine to read until a voice came over the loud speaker, "Flight 856 to Mystic Falls now boarding." I walked to the gate and handed the women my ticket and got on the plane. I found my seat and waited for the plane to land back home in Mystic Falls. **

**?'s POV:**

**I have been watching Damon and Stefan for a long time. You could say I have been studying them. I know what means the most to them, Elena. I take her and they will fall in my trap. Kill them she hurts, kill her they hurt. **

**Damon doesn't listen very well, I told him to leave her or I would kill her and him. That threat brought her straight into his arms. He thought it a good thing, he will thing differently. **

**A/N: **Please Review

You will know who the mystery person is in the next chapter.

Stefan's coming back…what's going to happen?


	8. Not so welcoming committee

Alone

Chapter: 8

**Elena's POV:**

**I woke up to the sound of someone breathing softly next to me and a strong arm wrapped around my waist holding me close. The memories of last night came flooding back to me, every kiss, and every touch. **

**I turned slightly to look at him; he's so peaceful when he's asleep. The hard mask and smirk he uses during the day disappears. **

**I removed his arm from around my waist and gently placed it on the bed beside him. "Morning kitten." He said as I put his arm down. **

"**Morning Damon." I replied getting out of bed until his hand caught my wrist and pulled me back down. He kissed my lips, jaw, and down my neck. "I have to get dressed." I giggled.**

"**I like what you're wearing." A smirk growing on his face.**

**I took a quick glance down at my self a realized I was wearing Damon's shirt, I don't remember how. **

**I wiggled out from his grasp and got up. I gathered my disregarded clothes from last night and started to walk out of his room. "I'll meet you down stairs." I said closing the door. **

**I walked into my room and put my dirty clothes and Damon's shirt that I was wearing in the hamper. I went into the closet and put on a clean pair of jeans and a purple top. I walked out and to the dresser to run a brush through my hair. Once finished, I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. **

**Stefan's POV:**

**Two miserable hours later, the plane finally touched down in Mystic Falls. I immediately got up and walked off the plane. Once I reached the lobby, the same person that told me to leave stopped me. "I thought I told you to leave or I would kill Elena." His menacing voice sang. **

"**I had enough running and hiding Quinn, do what you will to me but, you will not harm Elena." I retorted holding my stance. **

"**How little do you know? I do what I want and obviously so does your pathetic human girlfriend. It seems that she had some fun while you were gone." Quinn grinned slyly. **

**I pinned him against the wall my fangs inches away from his throat, "What do you mean?"**

"**You're not stronger than me Stefan; I can kill you in a second and not think twice about it." Quinn quickly changed positions and rammed my head into the wall. "Enjoy it while you can, this isn't over yet." He said turning on his heel to leave. I stood there for a minute feeling defeated and full of fear. **

**Elena's POV:**

**I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a yogurt from the fridge. In that same second, I felt a pair of arms around my waist. Damon kissed my neck as I melted into his embrace. "I will be back in twenty minutes." He whispered in my ear.**

"**Where are you going?" I couldn't help but whisper. **

"**Blood bank." He answered simply then released me. I nodded. He gave me a quick kiss then left.**

**I went upstairs to grab my dairy but I didn't feel like writing upstairs so I went back downstairs I sat on the couch. **

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Stefan is still not back yet but, I seem to be okay with it. That doesn't seem like me but it feels true. Things between Damon and me have changed enormously. I'm not sure how I feel about him but, being around him feels right, some how. Oh no, how am I going to explain to Stefan that I willingly slept with Damon. **_

_**Elena **_

_**P.S. I really need to stop holding on to the fact that Stefan is going to come back home, it has been to long. **_

**A/N: **Please Review!

I hoped you liked it; I had a case of writers block while writing it.

Vampire who threaded Damon and Stefan finally revealed, what do you think?


	9. Stefan's home

Alone

Chapter: 9

**Elena's POV:**

**I got off the couch and started upstairs to put my diary away when a pair of arms caught me. I thought it was Damon, the corners of my mouth rose into a smile as I turned to see his face. My face dropped automatically, "St- Stefan your back?"**

"**Yes my lovely love and I missed you more than words can say."**

"**Stefan Why, Why did you leave?" **

**He opened his mouth to speak when someone interrupted him, "Well, well, well if it isn't little Stefan. How was you trip little brother?" Damon walked past and into the living room and took a seat in an armchair. "Well, are you going to tell us were you've been?" He called. **

**I broke away from the hold Stefan had on me, walked into the living room, and took a seat on the couch. **

**Stefan's POV:**

**I don't know if it was just me but Elena was not happy to see me, she seemed distant. I pushed those thoughts away and took a seat on the other armchair. **

**I took a deep breath then began, "I went to Philadelphia because I was told to leave you or he would kill you." I finished, looking at Elena. **

"**Who is this 'he' you are talking about?" Damon chimed in from his seat. **

**I turned my attention towards him the answered, "Quinn, he was a friend in the 1900's, somewhere along the way he turned into a threatening bitch."**

**Elena's POV:**

**Damon and Stefan are still talking about the Quinn guy and my thoughts were going back to the time at the mall. Damon said then, that somebody threatened his life and mine. I wonder if it is the same person. My mind went farther to the promise that Damon made me that day, he would never leave me. The thought made me smile. **

**I shook my head in effort to clear my thoughts before speaking, "Stefan that still doesn't explain anything, what if he just wanted you to leave so he could kill me easily." I was probably getting angry for nothing but, all my feeling inside were twisted. **

"**I realize that now, I'm sorry my love, will you ever forgive me?"**

"**It's not just that fact that you left Stefan, you lied to me about the reason. I thought we agreed to be honest with each other no matter what." **

**Not realizing how late it has gotten I decided to go upstairs and try to sleep. "I think I am going to go upstairs and go to bed, Good night Stefan, Damon." I stated looking at both of them, Damon's eyes held mine for a minute before **

**I turned too got upstairs. **

**I went into the room I shared with Stefan and grabbed my pajamas, clothes for the next day, and my shampoo from the shower. As I was about to walk out of the room something caught my eye, Damon's shirt from this morning. I quickly buried it in the bottom of the hamper in some of my clothes. If I gave it back to Damon, Stefan would probably catch me; I will do laundry tomorrow and no harm no foul. **

**I stormed out of the room and ran right into Stefan. "Where are you going?" **

"**I am going to stay in the guest room tonight." I saw his face drop. "I'm sorry Stefan I just need a little time to think this over." He nodded and walked into his room. **

**I walked into the guest room and closed the door behind me. I laid my pajamas on the foot of the bed and put my clothes for the following day in the chair adjacent from the bed. **

**I walked into the bathroom to take a shower taking my diary with me. I trust Damon; I don't trust him with my diary though. He might not even show up while I'm in the shower but you never know with Damon. **

**I stepped in the shower when the water got warm and let the water wash all the worries I had away. **

**When I felt better, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a big towel around my self while I blow dried my hair. I ran the brush threw my hair, grabbed my dairy and walked out of the bathroom to see a smirking Damon sprawled across the bed comfortably. **

"**Damon, you have to leave." **

"**Why, because little saint Stefan came back?" **

"**He can not know what happened between us just yet." I said trying to walk towards my pajamas but Damon blocked my way. He walked closer to me, I felt myself being drawn to his lips. **

"**Damon, do you think the vampire who threatened you at the mall is the same one that threatened Stefan?" I asked abruptly to break my train of thought. **

**He laughed silently, "Trying to get rid of me aren't you?" The smirk growing bigger on his face he turned on his heels and walked out. I locked the door behind him, which I should have done in the first place, and got dressed quickly all the while a strange feeling was growing in the pit of my stomach. **

**A/N: **Please Review!

Please answer a poll question I should have on my profile page. Please, it would be most helpful!

Warning: for the next I don't know how many chapters (It won't be many I promise) pay close attention to what Elena has to say about Damon and what she does around him. 


	10. Calm before the storm

Alone

Chapter: 10

**Elena's POV:**

**I woke up early the next morning, I was still tired but I was unable to sleep anymore. I groggily got out of bed and stripped from my pajamas and put on the clothes I laid on the chair last night. **

**I went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. I grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and a spoon from the drawer. I sat down at the table when I heard someone make their way down stairs. I looked up to meet Damon's clear blue eyes. "Morning Damon." I whispered.**

"**Elena." He said flatly walking by me and grabbed a blood bag out of the fridge. **

"**Damon, what's the matter? You are not acting in your usually cocky way."**

"**The real question is, did you use me as a replacement for my brooding little brother?"**

"**Damon, how could you say that? Of course I didn't and I," I closed my eyes for a minute in hope of regaining some of my courage to tell him what I was about to. "I d-don't regret w-what we did." When I opened my eyes, he was standing inches away from me, my eyes staring longingly at his lips.**

"**Elena, are you in the kitchen?" Stefan's voice called from the hall.**

"**Yeah Stefan." I answered returning my attention back to my half eaten yogurt. **

**Stefan walked in the kitchen with a small smile on his face. When I saw him like that, guilt weaseled its way in. **

**Stefan's POV:**

**When I see her I can't help but to smile, I love her with all my heart, I hope she still loves me. "Elena, may we talk about last night please." **

"**Yes, sure Stefan." She answered hearing the uncertainty in her voice.**

**Damon left the kitchen in that moment and I continued, "Elena, I am so sorry that I left and didn't tell you the whole truth. I should have stayed. I was full of regret and worry while I was gone. I love you Elena, I hope you forgive me."**

"**I-I forgive you Stefan."**

**Elena's POV:**

**Once I said those three words I tasted the salty taste of a lie on my tongue. Before I could understand why I felt like I was lying Stefan was leaning forward to kiss me. I let him but it felt different, it didn't feel like it use to. He pulled away and smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back at him. **

"**I better go catch up on the laundry." I said standing up from the table and left the kitchen.**

**I went upstairs and walked into Stefan's room to get the hamper, I walked into the room I slept in last night to gather my pajamas from last night and threw them in the hamper as well. **

**Stefan's POV:**

**Our kiss meant a lot to me but something tells me it didn't mean the same to her. Quinn said that she had some 'fun' while I was gone. Knowing Quinn he didn't mean fun in the same sense of the word everyone else does.**

**After that thought realization hit me, did she and Damon do something? I went into the living room were Damon was sitting on the couch staring into the fire with a glass of scotch in hand. "Damon, what happened between you and Elena while I was gone?"**

"**Wow, I didn't think it possible but you are even more brooding and jealous than when you left."**

"**Damon stop avoiding the question and answer it. I said to take care of her and not do anything you will later regret." **

**He stood up to face me, "It we did anything who said I will regret it." He left the room. My feeling were stronger now that they did something but I have nothing to go by but some stupid vampire whose favorite past time is threatening other vampires and human life. **

**Elena's POV:**

**The clothes were now in the dryer; they should be dry within an hour so, I went upstairs and wrote in my diary. **

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I told Stefan I forgive him for leaving and I felt as if I lied to him. That's not the only thing; I feel my attraction to Stefan dwindling and my attraction to Damon multiplying every second I am around him. Today, I found myself staring at his lips missing the kisses we shared that night. What am I going to do? How am I ever going to tell Stefan? I can't keep it a secret forever especially if I am in love with Damon. Oh my, I just admitted it! Well Diary, I have to get the clothes from the dryer and find a way to tell Stefan. **_

_**Elena**_

**A/N: **Please Review!

Elena knows her true feelings for Damon now.

Sorry for the late update.


	11. Missing

Alone

Chapter: 11

**Stefan's POV:**

**Elena is lying next to me on the bed, the way it is suppose to be, but something doesn't seem right, she seems so distant even if she is close. "What's the matter love?" I asked breaking the silence that filled the air around us. **

"**Nothing." She gave me a weak smile a cuddled into my chest. I didn't pry anymore, she will tell me when she is ready even if the hunch I have if is probably correct. I slowly drifted off to sleep.**

**Elena's POV:**

**The sun shone bright through the window, Stefan was still holding me but my thoughts were still on Damon. What's wrong with me? How can I be with Stefan and only think of Damon? One night with him changed everything. Stefan began to stir which broke my train of thought. "Morning lovely love." Stefan said kissing me softy, I kissed him back. At that movement I felt a surge of betrayal flow through me, I didn't now why, Stefan was my boyfriend. **

"**I am going to take a shower." I said getting up from the bed and grabbing some clean clothes.**

"**I will be back in about an hour." **

**I was going to ask 'where' but, then I realized I know where. "Be careful." I said thinking about the time he went out to hunt and got caught and tortured by the tomb vampires. **

"**Always." At that statement he disappeared out the window. **

**I put my pajamas in the hamper and stepped in the shower. I turned the water to hot and let in drip down my back in hopes of it washing away my thoughts. **

**Thirty minutes later I stepped out of the shower all my thoughts still intact. I dried off and wrapped the towel around my body. I blow dried my hair and put some makeup on. I put on a dark pair of jeans and a blue top and threw the towel in the hamper. **

**Going downstairs I thought maybe I should talk to Damon that might clear some of my thoughts. Or at least tell him the truth. When I reached the bottom of the stairs their was no sign of Damon. I walked over to were he kept all his drinks, it remained untouched. Before I let my mind run away with me I went into the kitchen, no sign of Damon. I went back upstairs to his room, maybe he was still asleep, it was noon but who knows with Damon. I cracked the door a little to his room, just enough to see his bed, it remained made. A surge of fear ran up my spine. "Damon!" I shouted knowing if he is in the house or close proximity of the house he can hear me. I waited there for five minutes but no answer. I got really worried. **

**I walked downstairs and looked outside, his car was still here. I walked to the couch and sat down, maybe Stefan would have an idea, I doubt it but who knows. **

**After what felt like hours I heard the front door creak open. Stefan Stepped into the living room were I was sitting. "Hello love, shall we see a movie tonight?"**

"**No, I think I want to stay in tonight." Stefan nodded and kissed me on the forehead. "Stefan, have you heard from Damon? I don't think he came home last night."**

**I could feel him tense at the sound of his brother's name then he answered, "He's probably out sucking some poor girl dry."**

**I nodded at Stefan's words even if something felt off. Why would he do that if he had blood in the fridge and he hadn't done it in a while? **

**Few hours later**

**Elena's POV continued: **

**Stefan and I were going up to bed when something told me to check in Damon's room one more time. Why? I don't know. "I will be right up Stefan; I left something in the living room." I called waiting for him to go in his room before I turned towards Damon's room. **

**I opened the door, wider this time. The bed still remained untouched but something caught my eye lying on Damon's bed. A white piece of paper against Damon's black sheets. I slowly walked towards the bed a picked up the paper, it was a note. I unfolded it a read, **

_**Where the moon meets the land**_

_**Where the sun will take the life**_

_**The finial resting place **_

**I let out a gasp, it was a riddle. **

**A/N: **Please Review!

I tried a riddle because I didn't really like the original letter idea I had, it didn't flow.


	12. Chasing what the letter said

Alone

Chapter: 12

**Elena's POV:**

**I went running down the hall to Stefan, the paper still in hand. In that moment, I didn't care if my true feelings for Damon got out. I knew that riddle had something to do with Damon because I haven't seen him in over twenty-four hours. **

"**Stefan, Stefan help me." I yelled running into the room, tears starting to spill.**

"**Elena, what happened?" Stefan pulled me into an embrace. **

"**It's D-Damon, I t-think s-someone h-has him." I tried to choke out between sobs. **

"**What makes you think such a thing?" **

"**I found it on his bed." I answered quietly handing Stefan the paper. **

**Stefan's POV:**

**I unfolded the paper and read it. The message was clear in one way, who ever wrote it wanted Damon dead. I read it over a few more times that was it, a mountain. Who ever has Damon is holding him prisoner on top of a mountain. **

"**A mountain." I said aloud. **

**Elena's POV:**

**I stared at him confused for a minute then it hit me, "you think Damon is on top of a mountain?" It came out more like a question than a statement. **

"**Yes." He confirmed. **

"**Do we have mountains around here?"**

"**Not many, but there is one kinda close by, located deep in the forest."**

"**Let's go." I started to go for the door of the bedroom.**

"**We have to run." I nodded and continued my way downstairs. **

**Once we got outside Stefan Picked me up and started to run. The last two lines of the riddle repeated itself in my thought, **_**where the sun will take the life, the finial-resting place. **_**It felt like my mind was a record player stuck on repeat until somebody pressed the button. When my mind clicked the words stopped repeating them selves, the person is planning to kill Damon at sunrise by probably taking his ring or worse. **

**Damon's POV:**

**I tried to open my eyes but there was pain even I couldn't take. The pain was originating from my stomach. As much as I could, I opened my eyes I looked, there was a stake soaked in vervain, I could smell it. Before I had to close my eyes, I took a quick look around, it looked as if I was on a mountain and the woods stood behind me. How did I get here? The last thing I remember is being at The Grill for a drink then some guy who looked strangely familiar sat beside at the bar, after that, nothing. **

**There was laughing coming from deep in the woods and then the pain was multiplied. **

**A/N: **Please Review!

It seemed like an okay place to end the chapter, I have a good idea were to take the next one. (Another reason why I had to end it there.)

I hope you liked it.


	13. found

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the late update it was just such a bad week.

Alone

Chapter: 13

**Elena's POV:**

**Stefan put me down somewhere close to a clearing. The trees were beginning to thin out and I could see the moon shine through them. I could hear screaming, the worst thought ran through my mind, Damon. I started to run in the direction the screams were coming from but Stefan caught my wrist and pulled me back. "Stay here." He demanded. **

"**No, I am going with you." I protested. **

"**Elena please, neither of us would want you hurt. It is probably a vampire doing this so please wait here." **

"**But Stefan." I tried to protest again but he ran off. **

**The screams seemed to grow louder or maybe it was my imagination. I wasn't sure what to do. Then, my legs started to move, I started to run in the direction of the screams. **

**I stopped just as I got to the clearing, there was no sign of Stefan but I did see Damon. He had two stakes in his chest; one looked to be in his heart and the other in his stomach. **

**I started to run to Damon when something grabbed me and pulled me tight. I tried to turn my head to see who it was but I could not. "Let her go Quinn!" I heard Stefan yell. **

"**You knew the deal Stefan, you leave and I spare your life and hers. It looks like your back so the deal is a no go." Quinn laughed evilly. Fear once again raced through me, he wanted to kill me. I tried to remove myself from his embrace but he tighten his grip around me. I felt my breath shorten and my vision grown weaker until it was black. **

**Stefan's POV:**

**Quinn was holding Elena to tightly a now she is unconscious. He dropped her to the ground and laughed to himself. I jumped to attack Quinn but he stepped out of the way. "How many times do I have to tell you, you are not stronger or faster than me?" He said menacingly.**

**While he was speaking, I attacked him. I bit his neck and drank. He shoved me off his neck but I could tell he was weaker. **

**Elena's POV:**

**I slowly began to see the light behind my eyelids. There was no screaming but I heard fighting. I had to know who was fighting. I opened my eyes and saw Stefan fighting Quinn. I turned my in the other direction and saw Damon lying motionless in blood. I got myself up to my knees and crawled to Damon's side. I grabbed the stake that was in his stomach with both my hands and pulled it out. I grabbed the other one while sending up a slight prayer that it didn't strike his heart and pulled out the other stake. He was still unmoving. I felt tears build behind my eyes but I had to hold them back. **

**Stefan's POV:**

**I am still fighting Quinn, I can feel that he is getting weaker I just need something to finish him off. I saw just the thing, a stake. There was one problem though; I had to get to get to it. I carefully led the fight over toward the stake. Hoping everything will end in my favor. **

**Elena's POV:**

**One word came to mind while I was staring at Damon's still body, blood. I franticly searched the ground for something to cut my wrist with. I was about to try the stake when I saw Stefan and Quinn move closer. I inconspicuously slid one of the stakes over towards Stefan and grabbed the other one for myself. It worked on vampires why wouldn't it work to cut my wrist. **

**I picked up the stake and grasped it firmly and slid it across my right wrist, blood began to ooze out.**

**Stefan's POV:**

**Things were beginning to look up. Elena slid over the Stake and Quinn did not notice. Quinn had me on the ground biting my neck. I reached for the stake and stabbed it right were his heart is suppose to be. He slowly turned an ash white and died. **

**Elena's POV:**

**I pressed my now bleeding wrist to Damon's lips but there was no reaction. "Damon, please drink." I begged. I finally felt his fangs retract into my wrist and drink. I let out a sigh of relief. **

**A/N: **Please Review!

I couldn't leave you guys in the dark about Damon this time. (LOL)

I'm sorry again about the late update, it's been a bad week and today my power went out. (No power means I have no internet connection also)

I'll post Chapter 14 as soon as I can.


	14. Left to burn

**Alone**

**Chapter: 14**

**Elena's POV:**

**I felt his fangs retract into my wrist. I let out a sigh of relief as I felt my blood being drawn willing. I was saving his life or at least I hope I was. After a few minutes, I could feel my heartbeat slow and my vision began to blur. "Damon please stop." I begged weakly but still nothing. **

**Stefan's POV:**

**I finally killed Quinn. I turned to Elena and saw that her skin was turning paler by the second and her heartbeat was slowing. Damon was taking her life without knowing it. I ran to her side and pulled Damon from her wrist. "Stefan stop, he needs it!" She tried to yell but it only came out as a whisper. **

**Those words felt like a stake through my heart. She was willing to give up her life for my selfish brother. I don't understand what went on between them while I was gone but I knew she loved him. **

**Damon was now standing in front of me but he was still very weak. We both took a glance over towards Elena as she feel to the ground. Using vampire speed, I was at her side in a milla second, Damon a minute behind. "What's wrong with her?" He asked, his voice trying to hold no emotion.**

"**Blood loss." I could feel everything around us grow silent, Damon anger was rising. **

"**Who?"**

**He really didn't remember drinking Elena's blood. I sighed and decided to tell him. "You, she gave you her blood, I got you off of her in time before you killed her. She needs to rest now." I saw an unusual emotion flicker across Damon's face, if I didn't know better I would I said it was remorse. **

**He buried his head in his hands. Then, I knew it wasn't just Elena who loved him but he loved Elena. **

"**My ring." Damon shouted abruptly. **

"**What about your ring?"**

"**It's gone." Damon got up and began to search around were he was lying. **

**Before I helped Damon search, I had to give Elena some blood to help her. I bit into my wrist, held the now bleeding wound above her mouth, and let the blood trickle in. When I felt satisfied that she had enough to speed up her recovery a little I let the healing process take over for both Elena and myself. **

**I joined Damon in the search for his ring. Why do I care, I thought to myself as I searched nearby bushes and shrubs. He is taking the one person that I love. No matter how I look at it, he is my brother; if he is the one that will make Elena happy then I should be happy to. **

**The black of the sky has begun to change to grey, the sun wasn't far off and there was still no sign of Damon's ring. "Go home Damon!" I order, I knew he was probably going to fight me on this but, let him. **

**Without saying a word, Damon ran into the woods. I stared after him shocked and confused. **

**I heard Elena stir behind me, I ran to her side in a second. "Stefan, where's Damon?" She asked weakly.**

"**At home, his ring is missing." **

**Many emotions flashed across her face in a minute. "The person who did this, where is he?" She asked sounding positive about something. **

"**Gone, I-" I paused for a minute deciding whether to tell her what I did to Quinn. "I staked him." I told her the truth. **

"**Where is he?"**

"**I couldn't get dispose of him yet, Damon was-" I was trying to explain but she interrupted. **

"**Stefan I need to know because I believe he has the ring. It is what the letter said, where the sun will take the life, he wanted to take Damon's ring and let the sun kill him while he felt like the stakes were killing him." I nodded and took her over to where I left Quinn's body. She franticly searched through all his pockets but found nothing. **

**Something caught my eye glistening in the rising sun. Something on Quinn's hand, I walked over and knelt down it was Damon's ring. "Elena, I found it." I called to her; she was still searching through Quinn's pockets. **

**She looked up and I showed her the ring that I was holding. She walked over and I handed it to her. "Thank you." She mouthed, safely putting the ring in her pocket. **

**The sun had just past the trees and was casting rays on the ground below. "Stay here." I told Elena as drug Quinn's lifeless body farther into the rays of the sun. **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please review!

Next chapter might be the last. (Not sure yet) All about Delena though.


	15. It happened one night

**Alone**

**Chapter: 15**

**Elena's POV:**

**I stood there silent watching Stefan drag the dead vampire's body into the sunlight. In a matter of seconds he was burnt, there was nothing left of him but ashes. A quick surge of fear raced up my spine then it was overcome with anticipation. I wanted to see Damon. **

**How was I going to tell Stefan the truth? It was going to kill him. "Ready to go Elena?" Stefan's question brought me back to reality. I nodded and smiled weakly. He put two arms protectively around my waist to carry me. He speed of into the woods, in the same direction we came. **

**We arrived quickly back to the boarding house. Stefan placed me gently back on the ground. I started to run towards the doors of the boarding house but my legs stopped. I turned to look at Stefan and he nodded, "I'm sorry." I mouthed. I tried to run again but my legs still wouldn't budge.**

**General POV:**

"**I'm sorry." Elena said aloud, "I didn't expect it to happen, I didn't expect to fall in love with him." Tears were now falling down her cheeks. **

"**Elena, I'm not mad at you but when did it happen?" Stefan asked. He didn't know why but he wanted to know when Elena fell in love with his brother. **

"**I don't know, it just happened one night." Elena explained getting control of her sobs. It was the truth, she didn't know if it happened when she woke up in his arms or devolved during the time he wasn't around her. **

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, Damon was upstairs in his bedroom. He was thinking it wasn't his best movement trusting his younger brother to find his ring. Heck, Stefan was the one the one that stole his ring last time. **

**In the mist of his thoughts, he heard a conversation outside, Stefan and Elena. He didn't care what they were talking about but he couldn't help but hear it. **_**Damn vampire hearing**_** he thought. After a few minutes of being forced to listen to their conversation it sparked his curiosity, what was the 'it' they kept talking about.

* * *

**

"**Stefan, I still love you but not in the same way." Elena tried to explain. **

"**You might want to give Damon his ring." Stefan said, a frown forming on his face but it wasn't noticeable. **

**Elena nodded in agreement. She knew Stefan needed some time to him self even if he is really calm about the whole thing. Elena started to walk to the house, her legs working again. She opens the large wooded doors of the boarding house and walked inside. **

**She peered inside the living room but there was no sign of Damon. She made her way upstairs and down the hall to his room. When she reached his room, she raised a fist to knock but a voice from inside interrupted, "yes." Elena lowered her fist to the door handle and opened the door. **

"**Yes Elena?" Damon asked from an armchair in the corner the room. **

"**H-how are you feeling?" Elena asked taking another step into the room and closing the door behind her. **

"**Fine, I heel quickly. What about you? I didn't know. I'm sorry. I-" Damon still felt bad for taking to much of Elena's blood. **

**He was now standing in front of her. "Damon, everything is fine and I have your ring." She interrupted him. **

**Elena dug her hand into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out Damon's ring, she held it out to him. He reached for his ring, his fingertips lingering extra seconds on the palm of her hand. **

**The feeling of him touches her, even in the slightest sent spark flying through her body. It reminded her of the night they spent together. He-**

"**Elena, are you sure you're okay?" Damon's voice bringing Elena back to reality. **

"**Ugh yeah." Damon was putting the ring on his finger. **

"**Elena, I might be a creature of the night but I do enjoy a little bit of light sometimes." She hadn't realized she'd been watching him so closely. She blushed a bright pink color and a smirk spread across Damon's face. **

"**Alright, what else is bothering you?" Damon asked unexpectedly.**

"**WH-what do you mean, I'm fine." She turned to walk out but Damon caught her by the wrist and turned her around. She was face to face with him staring into his captivating blue eye. She could feel his warm breath on her face. She couldn't hide it from him anymore and she didn't want to.**

"**I sorta broke up with Stefan."**

"**To brooding?"**

"**No, I just love him in a different way now." She didn't know why she was telling him all this. Damon let out a small laugh. **

**She stared longingly at his lips. Did she dare close the little distance between them? In a second her question was answered by her own subconscious action, she leaned forward just a little and pressed her lips to his. **

**Damon was taken back by this; it took him a minute to respond. He put one hand on her waist and the other around her back pulling her close to him. Both her hands were around his neck, one traveling up the silk mass that was his hair to deepen the kiss farther. **

**All too soon, Elena had to break away for air; Damon kept kissing down her neck. "Damon, I love you." Elena whispered. **

**He stopped kissing her at the sound of those three words. He was shocked to hear them coming from Elena Gilbert. **

**He looked into her brown eyes and said, "I love you too." He leaned forward and caught her lips with his to continue what she started. **

**

* * *

THE END!**

**

* * *

A/N: **Please review!

**Thank you to everyone who read/ reviewed/ story alerted/ and /or added this story to their favorites list. And a thank you to anyone who added me to favorite author and/or author alert. Love you all! You are the best!**

What did you think of the ending?


End file.
